Revelations
by tripwatcher2
Summary: Short one shot. When DG is held captive, certain things are revealed. Cain/DG beginning romance. Other characters are Jeb and Zero.


_Author's Note: This is just a little scene that came to me when I re-watched the mini-series and thought again that Jeb resembled Zero much more than he did Cain. Sorry if it comes off a little too cheesy! _

Cain burst through the door, his gun pointed unerringly at Zero's heart. But Zero's gun never waivered from its deadly aim at DG's head, even as he turned to Cain and laughed mockingly. "I wondered when you'd show up, Tin Man. You just can't help yourself can you – always rushing to the rescue of the damsel in distress. "

"Let her go, Zero. This is between you and me." But Zero just shook his head and then regarded DG thoughtfully.

"Tell me something, Cain. If I were to get _this_ one pregnant too, would you claim the bastard child as your own again?"

From his hidden vantage point in the curtained window, Jeb blanched. Was Zero saying what it sounded like he was? Did that mean that Zero was his – father? Jeb's stomach turned. It couldn't be true! But even as his mind screamed in denial, he heard Cain speak.

"Jeb _is_ my son – in every way that matters. I couldn't love him any more than if he was my own blood. You seduced Adora just to get back at me but she soon found out what a cruel sonofabitch you are. She may have been pregnant with _your_ child when we married, but she loved _me_, and I loved her…and Jeb too – before he was even born."

Cain risked a look down at DG and saw her eyes wide with fear. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes but the gag in her mouth kept the sounds of her sobs quiet. Her hands and feet were bound and he could see dark bruising beginning to show on her face and exposed arms. Cain's jaw clenched in rage.

Zero continued his overconfident mocking. "Ah, I see you've found a new love – the little Princess. And she, of course, just _loves_ you too. She told me so. AND she told me that you would put a bullet through my heart when you got here. But you and I both know that's not going to happen, don't we, Cain? Because you can't get a shot off without risking her life. And you won't do that, will you, Tin Man?"

Suddenly there was a small noise behind Zero and he turned just slightly – but enough so that his gun came away from DG's head. It was the opportunity Cain had been looking for. Before anyone could blink, the gun in Cain's hand bucked once and a small wisp of smoke curled from the barrel.

Zero didn't feel any pain, but simply stared down at the spreading red stain on his chest in amazement. Even as the gun slipped from his weak hand, Zero still couldn't comprehend what was happening. He sagged to his knees and watched as Jeb stepped from behind the window curtains. The young man and Cain shared a look and Zero smiled triumphantly, thinking that he had destroyed their family bond. Jeb now knew who his _real_ father was – and Zero hoped it would destroy them both.

But his triumph dissolved into dismay and then rage as he watched the two embrace. Cain spoke gruffly. "You _are_ my son." Jeb nodded in agreement but was unable to speak for the lump in his throat.

Zero slumped to the floor in defeat and watched in rage as Cain moved to untie DG. Jeb kept his gun trained on Zero, knowing the man was dying but still not trusting him, for he knew what Zero was capable of.

As Cain worked the gag loose, DG's tears subsided. Finally her mouth was uncovered and Cain pressed a quick kiss to her lips before starting to work on loosening the ropes at her feet. Then he moved his attention to her hands until finally she was free and able to throw herself into his arms.

Cain sat back on the floor, holding and rocking DG, while watching the light fade from Zero's eyes. Finally the evil man went limp as he breathed no more. Cain stroked DG's hair for a moment and then pulled back to look down at her face, whispering gruffly, "I love you."

"Love you too – so much. I'm sorry…so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have left the palace. It was stupid to get kidnapped. All my fault…I'm sorry, Wyatt – so sorry." Her sobs tore at him but his heart soared at hearing her call him by his given name for the first time.

"It's okay, darlin'. It's gonna be alright. C'mon, let's get you out of here." He rose and helped DG to her feet. Jeb had come to stand by them and DG dared a look up at his face. At first he thought he was seeing pity on her face but then she began to apologize to him too. "I'm sorry, Jeb – so sorry that I caused all of this tonight."

Jeb just shook his head and tried to reassure her. "You didn't cause this, DG. I'm just glad you're safe." He indicated Zero's body. "He can't hurt us anymore – any of us." He looked to Cain. "Let's go home – Father."


End file.
